Holding Destiny
by Elvensong
Summary: Some say the future is set while others do not believe in fate. Can Elrond’s foresight prevent the demise of Imladris and all those he holds dear or will he dismiss the images as nothing but dreams? Cast: Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, the Twins, Legolas.
1. Prologue

I am very happy to finally come out with my brand new story. Please let me know your thoughts.

Rating: PG-13, some graphic images and character deaths?? (you'll find out)

Cast: Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas

Summary: Some say the future is set while others do not believe in fate. Can Elrond's foresight prevent the demise of Imladris and all those he holds dear or will he dismiss the images as nothing but dreams?

Prologue

No longer could he stand back and watch. The battle was going ill and Elrond know his land needed its Lord to join the fight, to defend it against this great foe.

The half-elf grabbed his sword for the first time in many moons; ignoring the advice his counselor had given him before going to fight. From where he stood it did not appear that this fight was going in their favor. The enemy was getting very close to the heart of Imladris, to his house and the refuge of many.

As he made his way to the field of battle he was shocked to see that indeed Mandos had been busy. All around lay elves he had known for all their lives and now their end had come too soon, even for immortals. Around them also were many slain enemy, the elven warriors could go to the Halls with their heads held high. Among them he saw a bow that was familiar to his heart. Lying there with friend and foe alike was Legolas, Thranduil's youngest son. Three arrows to the chest had ended the life of the prince and Elrond felt a wave of sadness. If such a talented elf could be killed here how did others fair? Grief came into his being and he thought of his friend the King and how to tell him his beloved and beautiful child was gone. He thought of his sons, how close they were to this frequent visitor and how they would play such sneaky games and pranks bringing laughter to his door.

He twisted his way around the carnage and finally was to an area that had seen some of the heaviest of the fighting. A sudden flash of black made him stop short.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'please don't let this be true.' With fear of the truth in his step he walked towards the form. His great fear was true.

It was Erestor, lying among many corpses.

For the first time since knowing the dark elf, Erestor lay perfectly still. Never had Elrond seen him like this, his Advisor was always moving and had to be bothered by others in order to even take a moment's peace. A sword had sliced his chest open so deep it would almost seem to reach his spine. His eyes were closed and his face seemed to finally be at complete rest, something never obtained before and only finally accomplished in death.

'Oh Valor, how much knowledge and wisdom has been lost with his passing?' As much as he wanted to sit with his Advisor and friend he had to move on. If he knew Erestor, he would be screaming at him to leave and find to where the fighting had progressed.

Painfully he stood up, looked forward and kept his course.

It hit him how much death there was this day and the day was not yet over. Coming through a wooded portion of the land he saw yet another sight of terror and Elrond wondered if ever there would be an end.

There, pinned to a tree by a spear through his stomach, was Glorfindel. The greatest warrior to who not even a Balrog was an impossible target. He was sent back by Mandos himself to live with them in the Last Homely House and now it seemed the Valar had taken back their prize. His striking blue eyes were open but dull to the world. His Lord walked to him and gently shut them. What could have thrown this spear with so much force and caught his nimble captain off guard?

With sudden and perfect clarity that comes after having walked through the haze, Elrond knew he had yet to see his sons. They were not here. Where were they? Did they yet live?

Running with a speed he had not thought himself capable of he made his ways towards the only noise in the land. Above him he heard the calling of the crows. They were coming for his friends! Dear Legolas, wise Erestor and brave Glorfindel, the birds could sense their deaths and the deaths of so many others from so far away. Thoughts of those black birds and what they would do made him sick. The valley now would never be rid of the aura of death; it would never again be the same.

Coming into a clearing he finally saw his sons and thanked all the powers they yet lived. They were fighting more of the enemy and Elrond noticed a motion in the trees to the left of his sons. Faster than he could run, even faster then he could scream sharpshooters of the dark foe peered out from the branches and prepared to fire onto his children.

"NO!" He shouted as the arrows were let loose.

How had this come to pass? How could he have sent everyone he cared about into such a hopeless battle? He let the enemy get this close and now all of their deaths were his making.

FLASHBACK

Five days earlier

A fluffy bunny production:

Holding Destiny

By Elvensong

Chapter 1

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they made me post Chapter 1 much quicker than I thought I could! I do appreciate every single one and hope you will have more feedback for me.

Holding Destiny

FLASHBACK

Five days earlier

Chapter 1

"Come now Erestor, surely you're not above a little challenge."

Finally tearing his gaze away from his reports, the dark elf locked gazes with Glorfindel, "I am not above it I just see no point of it. I have work that must be done."

"I see," Glorfindel said, "you've not raised a sword in so long you're afraid to do so even against a friend in a sparring ring?"

Erestor sighed, "I know I can still lift my sword. In case you're forgotten I marched into battle right along with you only I had the sense to run away from the Balrog instead of screaming at it."

"Ha, ha, you're so funny." The blond warrior replied before finally leaving the advisor to his work.

Elrond laughed under his breath, "No one knows how to annoy him better then you. How you two remain the closest of friends is a fact that will never cease to elude me."

A small smile appeared on the serious elf's face, "It is true what they say about opposites, even in appearance, yet his company is highly prized to me."

Elrond's office remained quiet for a while as the two elves worked before the silence was broken once more.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"A rider is approaching."

The two elves headed for the front courtyard to see whom it was that was coming and were happy to see a friend clearing the horizon.

The flash of shining golden hair gave away the visitor's identity. The son of Thranduil was a frequent guest in Imladris and always welcome, although sometimes his adventures with Elrond's sons could leave some interesting marks on his normally peaceful house.

"Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed as Legolas dismounted. "You are most welcome here, but what brings you to my door? Not another fight with your father?"

"No, no, my Lord, I simply longed for the open country and a visit with you and your sons."

Elrond smiled, "Of course, they will be happy to see you. Come, Erestor will show you to your room."

"Please, come with me, Prince Legolas." Erestor stated with only respect in his voice.

Laughing, the Prince shook his head, "You've known me all my life and taught me many lessons, when will you not address me so formal?"

The Counselor did not reply but simply peered over his shoulder to ensure that the blond was following him down the hallway.

It was a short time later that Erestor returned to the office to find Glorfindel having once more returned this time to report to Elrond.

"I've adjusted the schedules around so that not one group is always working the night shift and so on. It helps morale to know one is not always going to have to be up all night and sleep while the sun is shining."

"Good, any new training classes?"

The captain shook his head, "Not right now, I've been adjusting the perimeters and needed to spend more time integrating the new boundaries into our watch. Once that is completed I will begin training the younger warriors on double knives so they can learn more techniques one cannot perform with a sword."

Elrond nodded, "Thank you, Glorfindel."

He stood and nodded before turning once more to Erestor, "I still have not forgotten that we still need to meet for a duel."

"Nor have I, my friend." Erestor smirked at his friend. "You're always there to keep me from getting rusty and to make sure my muscles are always kept sore from fighting."

"What other job could I possibly do better?" Glorfindel laughed.

The Lord sat still and acknowledged the pair in the room were not just advisors to him but dear friends. "Goodnight. I shall retire and see you both in the morning."

The dark elf stood as well, "Pleasant dreams, my Lord." Glorfindel simply winked at him and gave a smile.

Tossing in his bed, Elrond found troubling images coming to him in his reverie. Pictures of Imladris, his home, coming under attack, but he could never see whom it was that was bringing such destruction to his lands. Desperately, he tried to look at them, tried to fight them, but never did a target present itself to him.

He looked to his left and saw his dear friend Glorfindel huddled down over something but he could not see what. However his hearing was working perfectly and the warrior's words were ringing in his ears.

"You cannot die here like this, please, what will do I without you near me to tease and torture?"

Finally, he found himself upset and collapsing into his chair at the dining table. He heard a strange rustling and was amazed to see Erestor standing before him wearing a long black robe that covered all of his body. The neck of the garment was cut short and its deep color made Erestor look paler than he had even seen him.

"My Lord." Came a hollow voice almost echoing throughout the room.

Elrond noticed that Erestor looked somehow different but he couldn't place what had changed.

"Do not trust them, My Lord. Do not allow them near."

Finding he could make no response, Elrond only gazed on his friend as Erestor stood near the table and undid the clasp of his robe. It fell away showing blood covering his chest from a giant slash, there was no way Erestor could still be alive with such a wound yet the dark eyes continued to bore into his Lord's very core.

"You must not let them do this!"

He wanted to run from seeing his friend this way but could not rise.

"Ada!" Came a painful cry.

"Ada!" This time it seemed less like an echo but further away.

"Ada, wake up." Erestor's cold voice transformed into the voice of his son and Elrond quickly opened his eyes.

Elrohir's concerned look met his gaze, "Are you okay, Ada? You were mumbling into your sleep and it took many times of my calling your name for you to wake. What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Elrond said, "just a very odd dream."

"You've had dreams before." His son said.

Elrond nodded, "That is true, but this one was," he paused, "quite disturbing." Once more he tried to collect himself and shake the images from his dream, "It is okay, Elrohir. I will get up now and be down in a moment."

Rising from the side of the bed, Elrohir nodded and left the room giving his father a moment to clear his head. He had experienced such unusual dreams in the past and had learned never to take their meaning at face value, but at the same time something about this one seemed different than all the others. More real perhaps, or more upsetting given how his friend had been so mutilated and in such pain. He would have to meditate and think on this later in the day.

Meanwhile, the Elladan and Legolas were having their own difficulties. In the realm of Imladris, Elrond is Lord, but it is a little known fact that the head of the kitchens often wields more power than he ever could even with the aid of a ring of power.

Her name was Arien and she was always the keeper of the best sweets in the land. The morning's light had just cleared the horizon and there was nothing more that the pair wanted than some of those treats. Even though they were full grown elves they still had the will of children sometimes and Arien still treated them as such when they wanted to ignore their proper breakfast for something altogether unhealthy. 

"Come now, Legolas, you're our guest and can also try to charm her with your stunning looks."

"Elladan, she's known me all my life, what makes you think she'll give me anything?" Legolas asked.

The Peredhil shook his head, "Well, I know she would never give me anything so you're our best hope."

"Fine" Legolas said with a little harshness in his voice and headed towards the kitchens

"Unfortunately, the harvest in the east has been greatly smaller then in past years and we may have to move some provisions to them in the meantime. Don't you agree, My Lord?"

The words fell on deaf ears as Elrond gazed at Erestor, unable to get the vision of his advisor, and dearest friend, calling to him seemingly from beyond death. The image of the maimed body lingered in his mind like a mist that refused even the brightest sunlight to burn it away.

Realizing that dark eyes were looking at him in expectation of an answer, Elrond snapped out of his reverie.

"Of course, Erestor, you are correct. We shall begin doing so as you as you see fit."

Erestor didn't look away, though and appeared even more concerned at his Lord's distraction. "Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied."

"I am fine, I merely had some……….disturbing dreams last night and they are haunting me."

"I understand," Erestor replied. "perhaps you would prefer to go over the reports at a later time?"

A shake of the head, "No, I cannot let a simple dream stop Imladris in her tracks. Please continue, Erestor."

"Yes, My Lord."

They were suddenly distracted by a rumbling coming from the hallway and quickly Elrond recognized the voice as the young sun of Thranduil.

"Legolas? Is that you?"

More grumbling came and a form appeared in the doorway causing an eyebrow to be raised by Elrond and restrained laughter from Erestor.

"Ah, you were trying to get something you shouldn't from Arien I see."

"Yes, Lord Elrond." The Prince then turned away, dripping lukewarm soup from head to toe down the hallway to his rooms. Seconds later his sons were following murmuring about being lucky they were not the ones sent into the kitchen to "charm" Arien.

The matters between Lord and Advisor were not too exciting but the normal running of a great household and a great land upon which many both relied upon and dedicated their lives at the exact same time. Topics ranged from the replacement of part of a retaining wall that had been weakened by weeds running through it to the upcoming festivals and their details. They spoke for a great while before being interrupted once more by a lone elf from the boarder patrols.

"My Lord Elrond, we have spied a group of travelers heading towards Imladris. They appear to be a contingent of men from their size and their walk. What would you recommend we do?"

Elrond throat went dry at this report and words shouted into his head once more…..

"Do not let them near!"

Those words from his dream, how could he rely upon words from a dream?

"Identify them." Came the reply once he felt his voice had returned to him.

Erestor looked to his Lord and wondered why this news bothered him so much for travelers always came through the Last Homely House, elven and otherwise, and all were welcome to find a safe place to rest and shelter during their journeys.

However, from the haunted look on Elrond's face he decided not to press the matter and stayed quiet and allowed the breeze in the windows to make the only noise in the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the readers, to everyone who takes a moment to read my story thrills me to the point of making me weak. I've been sick so I skipped band and took the time to sit in my chair and work on my new chapter. Also thank you to the West Wing for the inspiration for some of the lines in this chapter. I hope to enjoy reading it.

Holding Destiny

Chapter Two

In the late afternoon, Glorfindel peered around the edge of the office door. He knew Erestor would be alone working on some final items for the day and it would be the perfect opportunity to get the elf out of the stuffy office and with him into the sparring ring.

The red hues of the lowering sun cascaded into the room and framed Erestor as the warrior approached.

"Come on, Advisor, surely all of great import for the day has been accomplished and now you can come with me and practice your techniques."

Erestor raised his gaze to meet Glorfindel's, "I suppose it would be rude of me to ignore your request now."

A bright smile lit up the blonde's face. "I shall meet you in the ring in ten minutes!" With that, he bounded off.

Erestor sighed and capped the inkpots. Even though he always showed annoyance on his face when Glorfindel would come after him to go out, in the inside Erestor loved sparring and venturing with the blond, his closest friend in Imladris and Glorfindel could always see through Erestor's little act and know he was not really bothered but loved to play that little game with him.

Lights from torches illuminated the ring and shone off the blades the two elves held. Glorfindel stood strong and muscular, someone you would not want to face off against in serious combat while Erestor, being smaller and slighter, has speed and grace to aid him in this challenge.

They were two well-matched, battle-experienced adversaries who were, at present, merely holding their pose and attempting to stare the other down.

"Come on, Mighty Balrog Slayer, come show me your prowess!" Erestor teasing, hoping to make the blond charge and perhaps make an error.

Glorfindel smirked, "Are you afraid to charge against me, dark one?" he responded. His challenger simply held his blade firm, the longer fingers of a scribe wrapped around the handle with precision.

Finally, Glorfindel, having not as much patience as the advisor, did attack and Erestor blocked it with a swift move.

"Ai!" Glorfindel exclaimed, "You still have the habit of twisting like that, you realize you leave your front open with your arms in such a position to maintain your balance."

"Glorfindel, always there to provide teaching even when he should be keeping his mind in the game." Erestor said as he made a quick turn to trip up the other's rhythm.

Elrond looked on from his balcony as his two dearest friends continued their "battle". Even though Glorfindel was more of a warrior than Erestor, his advisor did get a few points in his favor. For this small moment he was content to simply enjoy the display……………….

"Erestor, look out behind you!"

"Do you honestly expect me to fall for that?"

"Can't blame me for trying"

…………………and smile at their bantering.

"My Lord?"

Ashamed at having been startled, Elrond turned to see who addressed him.

"I have scouted as you requested and have identified the men on our boarders."

Elrond walked towards the speaker, "Well done, Milkya, what did you discover?"

"They are men of Rohan on orders from their king to scout the land near and around theirs in order to gain an idea of the happenings of the world."

The scout waiting for his Lord's response, looking up to look Elrond in the eye. Milkya was the best elf in Imladris when it came to spying on anything, he was very small even for an elf and could sneak anywhere without making a sound. Once he invaded an orc camp and simply took all their weapons without them hearing a whisper of anything, only to awake later with fully armed elves slicing their insides and no manner to fight back.

"How were you able to discover all this information from simply looking in on them? Surely they weren't discussing their entire mission?" Elrond questioned.

"I spoke with them, Lord."

Shocked, Elrond took a step back, "Why did you do that?"

The young elf was confused at his Lord's reaction, "There was no reason not to, sir. We have had many men travel our boarders and none do anything against us, they know better than to attack Imladris so long as a ring of power protects our lands. I've met men from their country before and never have they sought to do us any harm."

Silence hung in the air. "You are correct."

"In fact," Milkya continued, "I bear a message from their captain. He requests permission to stay in our lands near the boarders for a few days. They are weary from constant traveling and wish to find sanctuary here where they could let down their guard for a moment and rest."

"I will think on it, now leave, I will tell you my reply to them shortly. Wait for my summons to return here."

The scout bowed his head and left, confused as to why this would take consideration. Elrond was known for opening his home to guests and travelers, elves and all other races together. Hesitation was quite out of character, but he obeyed his Lord and quietly shut the door behind him as he left.

"I'm bored." Elrohir sighed.

His twin nodded, "Me too."

Legolas sat up from his position lying in the grass, "What can we do?"

The elder twin kept his position lying on the ground and watched the clouds drift by, "How about going swimming?"

Elrohir snorted, "We did that yesterday."

"Sparring?"

"Nah, that involves too much physical activity."

"Humph." Legolas replied.

Many legends are written about the stamina of elves, the power, the grace and the energy. It's surprising the tale of the lazy elves lying on the hillside never entered into a tale. Bored they were, it would have said, yet too slacking to get themselves up to do anything.

"So, brother, what do you think that cloud looks like?"

"Legolas getting tossed into the river." Elladan replied.

"And that one?" Elrohir asked once more with a sluggish wave of his hand.

"I would have to say Legolas getting pelted with moldy bread."

The Prince grumbled and rolled over to put his back to the pair.

Exhaustion pulled at the half-elf in the late night. Erestor and Glorfindel had long since ended their sparring session and bid each other a good night. All the windows were dark and Elrond's one candle looked impossibly bright in the darkness.

Without even going to bed, sleep crept up on him while he sat in his chair. The warmth of the wine he drank called him to dreams.

And dream he did.

Elrond looked to his friend who now occupied the previously empty chair next to him.

The blond warrior's words were poetic and quiet, very out of character yet touching to the heart.

"We did not seek nor did we provoke an attack against our home." Glorfindel smiled peacefully, "We did not expect nor did we invite an assault on our way of life"

"What do you mean?" Elrond questioned.

Once more Glorfindel smiled, "They are not what they seem."

"Glorfindel?"

"The Halls of Mandos are too crowded with friends tonight."

The Lord looked to the candle on the table and thought about his words before once again looking to his friend for more answers.

The chair was empty and the sun was rising.

He sat alone in his room for a moment, truly unsure about his course of action for the first time in an age.

A sunrise would not be complete for the Lord if there weren't a knock at the door before the sun would clear the horizon.

"Yes." Elrond called, his mind still elsewhere.

Erestor entered, "My Lord, good morning. Did you sleep well?" The advisor was very observant, part of his invaluable skills, and he could tell from first glance his Lord had not found peace.

"Fine, Erestor." Elrond rose from the chair. "What news have you?"

"The men of Rohan have remained near our boarders awaiting a reply to their request." The counselor replied. "We need to answer them, it is quite odd for them to wait."

A nod was Erestor's only response.

"A decision must be reached. What would you like to do, My Lord?" He questioned.

The words of the visions and dreams rang in his ears, what did they mean, what choice was the right one?

"What are you going to do?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:  I remember back when I was young and on your birthday you were the one who had to bring treats for the others instead of receiving them. In that spirit, I offer this chapter as a present on my own birthday! My best present by far being the full size Legolas standup. Now to resist the temptation to nail it on the ceiling above my bed.

Please do enjoy!

Chapter Three

"What are you going to do?"

Elrond turned to his advisor, "They shall be allowed to stay, but only in the open fields nearest the small lake."

Erestor was a bit surprised by this response, "My Lord, that site is not very hospitable. It floods often and the biting insects would quickly come down upon them. Don't you think they could stay a little nearer to us?"

"No." Elrond spoke quietly, "They cannot be any closer to us."

Taking a step forward, the advisor pressed the matter, "Why? Are they a threat to us? If they are, perhaps Glorfindel should be informed and the men run out of Imladris."

Spinning around, Elrond grabbed the other elf's shoulders, "I don't know what they are, Erestor! Visions have come to me, visions of a great evil destroying all I hold dear." The Lord softened his voice and gently touched Erestor's cheek in the oldest expression of friendship for elves, "Killing all whom I care about."

"Why didn't you tell me of this?"

"How could I?" Responded Elrond tiredly, "One cannot run a great household when dreams and the whisper of a threat make one cringe. What kind of a land would Imladris turn into if I became so untrusting?"

No answer came.

The silence grew think until finally Elrond broke it, "Please fetch Milkya for me then leave us alone to talk."

"Yes, My Lord." By now Erestor was worried greatly. Very rarely did the Lord of Imladris have closed door meetings without even his chief advisor present, never did it happen with an elf who was a scout and nothing more. Not even a soldier, Milkya operated alone to gather his information. Any sort of partner or teammate could easily become a liability for him if that elf was captured and held as ransom for the scout to give away his position. What could Elrond possibly want with him?

In the early afternoon Glorfindel loved to workout. Under the shining sun he would do alternating exercises. His worry always being that too much sitting, such as those in long council meetings, would have him losing some of that valuable muscle.

He sparred with imaginary partners, not wanting his flow to actually be disrupted by a blade from an opponent.

In the middle of a very complicated move, one that required the most perfect balance, the unthinkable happened.

"Glorfindel!" Came the shout from down the fields. Inches away from ending up on his face, Glorfindel spun around and tried desperately to keep himself in check. Turning towards the voice, he gave that elf a most cold and devilish glare.

"What is it?"

Elrohir paused, his brother stopping short behind him in a very unsubtle way of keeping out of Glorfindel's all seeing eye.

"We wanted to join you is all." The twin responded, looking like he was going to bolt in a moment.

A smirk crossed the warriors face, "Ah, you wish to spar. Come then, both of you, you have put me in a most fighting temper just now." The sons of Elrond wondered if they were going to regret this little confrontation. "Come on," Glorfindel persisted, "Do not keep me waiting or my mood may darken even more. Grab your weapons!"

Elladan was the first to head towards the supply of weapons specifically for the sparring ring. They were a good quality, made especially for the ring so they did not have quite the sharpness of true fighting blades.

However, given the right stroke, could be quite dangerous and that fact was never far from the older twin's mind. Elrohir sat down on the hillside where spectators viewed the fights, hoping not to have to carry his twin off when all was said and done.

The might warrior stood ready and waited, and waited, and waited, "Elladan, you have to actually stand in the ring and not on the edge."

"Oh, right."

The men were cooking something. A game bird it looked like over the fire. In hushed voices they spoke in a wide range of topics. This close he could practically feel their breath, yet they had no idea every move they made was observed. Milkya stayed in the trees using his wonderful gift to keep from sight and the feel of instinct. His orders were clear. Lord Elrond had bid him to keep a constant watch on the men in the encampment and find out everything about them. To wait for something, but what his Lord could not say. Staying out of sight was pressed upon him and he must not initiate any type of contact. Do not speak to them again for they must believe they have been left completely alone by the lake without even an elvish guard in earshot.

Slowly Milkya crept, using the motion of the branches in the wind to his advantage.

His exceptional eyes were able to track their movements and at all times he kept a mental count of where each man was and what they were doing. Since there were only eight this task was not too difficult. It did beg another question though, that one being why Elrond would be so spooked by these few men so as to put them far away and place a spy in their midst.

Questions for another time, for now his mind needed to be in the here and now.

Leaning into the tree, the small elf used its tunnel effect to brighten the voices of the men that were hunched around the fire. In the last few moments they had begun to huddle together. Obviously, the meant to speak as a group and perhaps their topic would be their purpose in the land of elves. Milkya risked moving a bit closer so as not to miss a single word. Upon the cool breeze flowed their words.

"Do you think we have lost them?"

Paranoia floated up from the group, making the hairs on the back of the elf's neck stand on end.

"I believe so. We would know if we hadn't. Perhaps they seek to leave us alone?"

"Never!" Responded the first more loudly, but was quickly shushed by the others. "They will not stop hunting us. You saw how they reacted to seeing us. We are not safe here, not yet."

"Why do we not tell the leader our fears, perhaps they would help us."

There was a space for thought. "No, they would only turn us away and then where would we be? We must stay here for now and wait until the right moment to act then once our enemies blood has been shed we can find peace in this land."

Milkya almost gasped out loud. Who was this leader they spoke of? Whose blood did they seek?

More words came from the men, "The elves will pay for their encounter with us with their dearest blood."

Without waiting a moment longer Milkya sped back to Imladris.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Forgive the long wait, this week has been very hectic at work and when I got home every night I was too mentally drained to even think about writing. After a nice day of hanging out and going to the theatre today, though, I knew I had to get back to writing and get a new chapter posted. I will work very hard to see that the next installment comes quicker than this one did. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I have no BETA. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter Four

"Checkmate."

A nod.

"My Lord?"

"Hum?"

"You seem a bit, how should I say, distracted." Erestor said.

Startled, Elrond straightened himself in his chair. "Forgive me, Erestor, I was merely thinking."

The dark elf reached for the flask of wine on the table to refill his Lord's glass, "About your visions? Please do not tell me they are still vexing you."

"Nay, my friend," Elrond responded, "I believe they have made their point now and are not coming to me. What to do now I believe is up to me."

"If that is what you think."

"You disagree?" Elrond questioned. Erestor sighed and sat the wine down once more, thinking over his answer.

"I am not gifted with what you have. I have never had a ability of foresight, but from what you tell of it perhaps that it a blessing." Erestor said. "You are the only one who really knows how much belief to give to these dreams and premonitions you have. I am not fit to give you good advice."

The Lord nodded, debating his advisor's answer in his head.

"You have already let it somewhat guide your actions, My Lord." Erestor commented, "You did not let them near."

As if coming from the next life itself, the words from the Erestor of his vision came rushing back, 'Do not let them near!' Clearing his throat, Elrond collected himself, "That much is true. I set a spy to watch them and moved the others away. I did not wish to even risk trained warriors in their sights. Perhaps it was rash, but knowing I had as many safe as possible was of utmost importance." He sat forward in his chair, bridging the gap between himself and his counselor. "Please tell me what you're thinking, Erestor. Right now you are not acting as my advisor, but my trusted friend and companion. Tell me what you think."

"I have always believed that a person should be free until they do something to take that freedom away." Erestor replied, "They have shown no hostility. They went willingly to where we pointed without making a fuss about being put in the worse campsite on our land." Erestor said clearly, "These men have done nothing wrong."

Elrond let the words soak in, digesting them and mulling them over in his mind. Every word was true, but were those words enough?

The silence was broken by a quiet moan from the doorway.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked? The sight before him was pathetic. Leaning on his brother, Elladan looked as through he could barely walk and certainly not lift an arm. "My son," said Elrond, rising from his chair to help his son, "what has happened?"

Elladan could not respond from shame, so Elrohir answered in his brother's stead, "He challenged Glorfindel to a match."

"Valar help me," Elrond sighed, "could you not be a little gentle at least on the children, Glorfindel?"

The elf in question had been quietly hiding in the doorway fearing a father's wrath. "I got a bit carried away. He is not injured!"

"Tis true," the elder twin said, "I am not at all injured, in fact Glorfindel went to great length to see that I was not. I merely think I have exhausted every muscle in my body!"

The men sat still around their meager fire waiting for the couple rabbits they has caught to finish cooking. They were frozen in place, only a moment ago they had been speaking when they had thought they had heard something coming from the bushes to the right. It sounded like the branches rustling when a bird quickly takes flight only, something was different. They were waiting for another sign. Nothing more was heard.

"What do you suppose that was?" One asked.

"An elf perhaps, a sentry?" Another responded.

Their leader, a large man with strong muscles stood, "Could it be them? Could they be watching us?"

"We must move our plans forward, we need to go to the elf house now!"

Gathering their weapons and horses, they raced towards Imladris with all speed.

Milkya had exceptional hearing. He knew the men were trailing him, having left their camp a few moments after to had begun his life or death run for the Lost Homely House, his house, his home. All he cared about was there and he would do anything and risk everything to keep it safe.

They had horses, and very soon they would catch up to him, leaving his friends without warning of their charge.

The border guards along this stretch of land had been reassigned. So paranoid was his Lord that he thought it was foolhardy to have one more elf in the range of these men as possible. Now he was their only communication about the men.

The men on horses.

The man right behind him, gaining on him with every step.

The lights of Imladris shone brightly in the dark. The Valar were with him and he would beat them to the gates, he would be able to give them that moment's warning they needed. None would die because of his failure this night.

A sound pierced into the night, it was the horns of the guards of the house, alerting all within that someone was approaching the gates. Relief swelled into him as he saw elves emerge quickly from a study awaiting his news among them being his Lord and his twin sons with their tutors, Erestor and Glorfindel.

"My Lord!" He shouted as he ran, before he had even reached him. "My Lord, they are behind me! They are charging towards us!"

All standing above looked out over the clearing and saw that Milkya's word rang true. The men indeed were approaching on horseback at full speed. Instantly, elves were at the posts of defense, their arrows aimed at the men, awaiting only their Lord's command.

"Your command, My Lord?" Glorfindel asked in his role as Captain of all the elven warriors present. With only the stamina of an elf, Elladan was found standing straight ready to fight as if his earlier woes were nothing but a hiccup long passed.

Coming into view from the side Legolas could be seen. His hair was slightly wet from the baths and he looked as if half of his dressing was done on the run.

Milkya had not yet caught his breath, "They come closer!"

Fear even shone in Erestor's cool eyes as he picked up a weapon preparing to charge with the others.

Everything was in place, he was standing at the top overlooking the others at the same place he was standing in his visions. All were present awaiting his command. Was he about to command them to theirs deaths? Was he not powerful and gifted enough to stop it? The gift of foresight must be enough to prevent those terrible events from coming into reality.

"What would you like us to do?" Erestor asked with calm remarkably dominating his voice.

The game had come to a close, but how would it end?

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I always hope to have chapters up quickly but real life in the summer is very hectic for me and I do not like rushing my writing when I have little time. I always love any feedback you have!

Thanks for reading!

I have no BETA, all mistakes are mine.

Chapter Five

As the men came closer they began to shout, screaming out incoherent sentences at the top of their lungs. Legolas, hearing these mangled cries, pulled an arrow from his quiver and prepared to fire on them, only awaiting Elrond's command.

Erestor turned once more to the shocked Lord, "Elrond, my friend, what are you thinking? What shall we do?"

"They come closer." Glorfindel said, his warriors near and looking to their captain for the signal to meet this foe.

"Erestor," Elrond said and the advisor came closer to hear the quiet words, "I hear your counsel still. They have shown no hostility, you said to me." The black haired elf nodded, relaxed in these slim moments before the men would be at their gate. Erestor still remained calm above the tense waiting and the hectic shouting coming from the men.

As the gap closed a command was finally given.

"Wait." Elrond whispered, "Wait." Glorfindel and Erestor heard the command; all the others still with uncertainty in their hearts could not hear any words from their Lord. They was only one thing the elves clung to, that they would not attack until the order was given. So they stood, weapons drawn. They waited.

Out of the noise from the approaching men words become recognizable. "They come!" A man shouted.

Elrond was not even more confused, what did they want if not to harm them?

When one of the men came before the elves he spoke quickly, trying desperately to catch his breath, "My Lord of the Elves, we were tracked by an army of trolls from the mountains." He gasped, "They were attacking small settlements in our lands and killing people. We were sent to destroy them but they were too powerful. We fought and run, but they have found us. We did not tell you out of fear that we would be cast out of your realm. Forgive us!" He begged to Elrond, "Please, they are approaching, help us for we do not wish to see them near your lands. We cannot let them near!"

Dark eyes focused on his as the Lord saw Erestor looking at him, recognizing the words from before, but now with a completely different meaning.

Elrond froze in shock. The men were not the enemy! There would be time to think about what might have been at a later time, for now it was time to embrace the upcoming fight.

Finding his voice once more, "Prepare to move forward!!"

The men moved into position alongside the elves, preparing to fight as one against a common enemy.

They did not have to march far before beginning to hear the loud crashing of the cumbersome trolls as they went tramping through the woods. With no boarder guards, they had already crossed the line into Imladris and would have found no resistance until it would have been too late for the elves to mount a proper and effective charge.

Immediately upon seeing the enemy, Glorfindel became every bit the warrior captain that he was, the fierce and noble elf that had slain a Balrog and come back to tell his tale to all who would listen, and to those who were in the area.

"Archers, form a firing line!" He commanded.

Erestor, having always been more skilled with the blade charged from the side looking for an advantage.

With their charge and the raining of arrows upon the approaching large trolls, the battle begun.

And what a battle it was. These trolls were fierce and almost mad in their determination to kill all in their path. Elrond, by his captain's command, stayed in the rear to direct the operation. He would much rather be on the front line but Glorfindel had used the oldest guilt trip in the world to get him to stay back by stating, "How can I fight at my best if I always must be looking after you?" Stubborn elf, Elrond thought.

From his view, Elrond could see that they were holding their own. The images that had struck so much fear within him were not coming to pass. He could see his sons, with Legolas, almost making a game out of taunting the trolls into their traps. They would make anything into a game.

Suddenly, one nasty troll had come from nowhere and was nearly on top of the Lord, startled Elrond reached for his sword but before the fight could begin a black arrow came from above and hit the Troll in the neck, one of the few quite vulnerable places on the sturdy beast. Gasping, it fell dead. Upon inspection, Elrond could see that the entire arrow was black and knew only one elf that had arrows of that type: Milkya.

The small spy elf was undoubtedly in the trees above them, firing down at the enemy without ever giving away his position. The well-placed arrows were doing an efficient job at picking off the trolls and frustrating them with the lack of a target for retaliation.

Men also were attacking in mobs, bringing down their foe with all means of weapons available, from swords and spears to rocks and sticks. They did not fight in the manner of the elves but that did not make them any less effective.

Elsewhere, Glorfindel was holding his own. Having given all the orders his warriors needed for this battle he was free to engage in the fighting himself. He moved his position forward in order to see that the trolls could not regroup away from the core of the battle. Here they were more scattered and he was able to fight them one on one. Bringing down one only to turn and find another to challenge.

The one he was fighting was particularly stubborn and only a final strike to the chest was able to bring him down, but not without having his sword buried deep in the body. Catching his breath, he climbed on the chest in order to remove his weapon when he heard a rustling off to his side. Looking up he saw his doom; a large club was being pulled back and was prepared to be swung straight on him. Startled, he froze in place and waiting for the strike to come, and it did but not as he was expecting.

A flash of black came into his vision as he was knocked out of the line of fire and fell onto the ground. Erestor had seen the situation and moved to help his friend. Running at full speed he leapt up and pushed the captain out of the way. Glorfindel looked in horror as he realized what Erestor had done.

He pushed Glorfindel out of danger, but could not save himself and was struck with the mighty blow that was meant for the blond. Erestor's body flew into the trees and bushes across the clearing, a good distance from where he had stood. Glorfindel came out of his stupor and pulled his weapon from the body of the troll and charged the troll with the club. In a rage, Glorfindel attacked without mercy and sliced it many more times after it was dead.

Quickly, he ran to where to saw Erestor land and found him in the bushes. He was unconscious and blood ran from his nose and mouth. His eyes were sealed shut and Glorfindel thought he was dead. Going on his knees he touched his friend and found a weak breath still in his body. With delicate touches Glorfindel determined that Erestor had taken the club to the chest and that many ribs and bones were broken. Perhaps even his back, but Glorfindel could not tell.

One thing Glorfindel knew for sure was that Erestor had internal injuries.

"Glorfindel?"

Startled, the captain looked into the eyes of Legolas.

"Legolas, I am glad you are here." Glorfindel said with panic in his voice. "Erestor is badly wounded and is needing of care"

The Prince looked sadly at Erestor seeing the damage to the beautiful elf. "Elrond has returned to the house for the trolls are beginning to retreat. He is already caring for the hurt there and can see to Erestor."

"The battle is won." Glorfindel mumbled as he touched the still face of the dark elf, "I fear to move him."

"We must, he cannot stay lying here. He must get to help." Nodding, Glorfindel agreed with Legolas' words.

Carefully, Glorfindel put his arms under Erestor's shoulders and knees and listed with as little movement to the still body as possible. Together, they headed back to find Erestor some help. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Just cuts and scrapes," Legolas responded with sadness, "Erestor appear to have sustained the worse wound in this fight."

"He did it for me." Glorfindel confessed, "This was meant for me, but he saved me by sacrificing himself."

"You are his friend, that is reason enough for anyone to do what he did."

Nodding, Glorfindel knew those words to be true and if the situation were reversed, he knew he would have done the same thing.

Fear began to creep into his heart as he saw Erestor growing paler and his body losing more warmth as they slowly approached home. Moving faster would jar his delicate injuries and the healing rooms were still a good distance. He could only hope that his friend could hold on and not die in his arms.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: I would like to extend a huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers of my story. If the bunnies have their way, hopefully I will have a whole new story with my spy elf, the charming advisor and blond warrior coming your way soon so keep an eye out.

May the wind be at your back!

Holding Destiny - Epilogue

"Come on, eat this."

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry! Are you becoming ill? Is there infection? I shall fetch Elrond."

"No, I'm not hungry because you just made me eat 2 other bowls of soup plus fruit salad."

"Oh, but you need to keep up you strength, Erestor."

"I don't need to looked like a stuffed pig doing it, Glorfindel."

Elrond smiled from behind the door hearing their bantering. He remembered four days ago when Glorfindel had ridden like an elf possessed carrying Erestor, who was severely wounded. The internal bleeding was terrible and it took Elrond many hours to get it under control, but he did and his advisor would recover. For a couple days he watched Glorfindel walk around Imladris with guilt that was eating him up. He tore himself up saying that it should have been him.

When Erestor insisted his friend sit with him he set Glorfindel straight and the topic never came up again. Elrond wondered at times what it was his wise advisor had said to get the warrior to calm down. Whatever it was, it worked and only cemented the thought in his mind that Erestor was the most talented advisor ever and could persuade anybody to see things his way.

He opened the door and entered the room to the sight of Glorfindel still holding up the bowl and Erestor giving him a look that said he would throw the blond out the window if only he could get up out of bed.

"Now, Glorfindel, I heard the chef needs a new assistant. I'm having thoughts of sending you to that position." Elrond joked.

Mocking laughter, Glorfindel rose from beside the bed. "What is an elf to do with two such jokesters as yourselves around?" He turned to leave, but not before giving the dark elf a look which spoke that their argument was certainly not over.

The door shut quietly leaving the two elves alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Elrond's eyebrow raised, "You can use that wonderful gift of hiding your real thoughts on others, Erestor, but never on me."

The elf in the bed sighed, "I'm sore."

"I bet you are, has the bleeding stopped?"

"Mostly, it is nothing to worry about."

Elrond sat in the chair that Glorfindel had vacated, "Do you ever think about what might have been, Erestor?"

"You're still thinking on the circumstances surrounding the battle."

"I cannot be rid of it." The Lord confessed, "If we had fired on the men when they came out of the woods running towards us."

"They would have fired back, Elrond." Erestor surmised, "Their arrows wound have rained down and we would have been fighting both man and trolls. The beasts would have come out of nowhere, against both foes we would have been decimated by arrow, club and spear."

"Those visions told me one future."

Hearing despair in his Lord's voice, Erestor cut him off. "Aye, they did. One you were able to avoid, one you overcame, Elrond." He spoke. "Fate is not something anyone can control, not even with foresight. One cannot hold destiny in their palm of their hand and bent it to their will. You are an elf, Elrond, nothing more. Do not expect the impossible to come from you more than you would from the tactfully challenged warrior or me. Just do the best you can and make peace with the fact that you have done all you can do."

Silence filled the room for a long time while the advisor's words hung in the air.

"Perhaps you speak the truth."

Erestor grinned, "I am always right, you should have learned that by now." Elrond peered up at his friend to see him winking at him.

Leaving Erestor to rest before Glorfindel's next wave of attacks, Elrond smelled the cool night air.

The damage from the fight was still evident in his lands, but soon the elves and nature itself would take away the scars and replace it with new life.

The Lord looked forward to that new life and the challenges in the days to come. With his friends beside him, nothing felt unattainable, even peace.

Fin


End file.
